Her Story ( rise of the muses)
by 6crazygirls
Summary: Bex is the daughter of the two greatest Heros of all time; Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Her grandparents hate each other, her sister is gone, and her best friend is hiding something. This is Her Story.


**Hi I'm Rachel. If you have read our profile then you will know what I mean by I write Bex's storys, Bex will be the character I will use. Now Start Reading **

Rise of the Muses

Bex

**Chapter one**

Everything was normal that day that it started or as normal as it gets being a demigod. The Stolls were pranking the Ares cabin and Megan was beating up Chris for taking her favorite book I was headed to sword fighting with my best friend Hayth. When we got to the arena we took out our swords and started fighting. My mind was not into it though I kept on thinking about my sister Bianca, I had not seen her since this morning and I was getting scared that she was missing after all it happened to my dad. My dad why did it have to be my dad, I mean I love him and everything but I don't like having to be as good as him. Everyone who sees me goes 'oh my gosh you're Percy and Annabeth's kid. What's it like' and I HATE it. Hayth is the only one that did not do that when I first saw her so that is one of the reasons shes my best friend.

Hayth saying " okay what's up I've never beaten you in a fight what's wrong," pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing much it's just that I haven't seen my sister since this morning and I don't know where she is."

" Come on I am sure she's fine besides she can take care of herself."

" k, I'm trusting you"

Suddenly it got dark really dark. I knew something was wrong but before I could move I heard a voice.

"Do you ever want to see your sister again...You have to help us, we'll kill her if you don't..."

I slashed out where I thought that the voice was coming from with my knife but it just said..

" You can't fight something you can't see now can we Rebekah." Okay thats it no one takes my sister and gets away with it and NO ONE calls me Rebekah.

" What do you want." I said cautiously

" You will come to the Muses' ." there was a pause like she was thinking and then "another thing you should know is that we have your sister and we are not afraid to use her."

Right before I blacked out a different voice said "Rebekah. I don't know you and you don't know me, but trust me when I say this: You will never see your sister again unless I have decide to let her live and that will only be if you meet me at the barrier near Thalia's tree as soon as you wake up. We need to talk. I won't hurt you; I'm trying to help. I owe Annabeth."

And with that they were gone and everything was back to normal. Then everything went black again as I fainted.

**Chapter Two**

When I woke up I wondered why I was in the infirmary, then everything came flooding back, the fight, my sister, everything.

My mind was swirling with thousands of questions. But one stuck out in my mind. What are the gods not telling us?

" Are you okay?" asked Hayth

" yeah, I'm fine what happened." I asked

" Well we were sparring and you were really unfocused. After I beat you these 2 girls-"

" Wait you beat me? Wow!" I said surprised

"Anyway, these 2 girls crossed into our property, I thought they were new demigods because I did not recognize them, but they did not have a guide. They walked over to you and you did not move-"

That's because it was dark and I could not see anything. Didn't you see it go dark?"

" Nothing went dark Bex, anyway then you slashed out and they just backed up laughing. Then they disappeared and you fainted. And here we are now a day later." She finished

" I was out for a day!" I screamed " we have to go find them."

" Oh no, you have to tell me what they did to you."

I sighed, she really did care about what happened but I might as well tell her anyway.

"The voice said come to the Muse's if you ever want to see you sister alive again." I said bitterly

"We have to find her now" Hayth said

" I know we will leave tomorrow" and in my mind I added 'so that I can talk to someone before although I have no idea who'.

**Okay kinda bad cliff hanger but I will get better. How did you like it I would love to know, Review. **


End file.
